Elles n'étaient pas venues pour ça
by Junonchan
Summary: Elles sont trois et ne veulent qu'une chose, que Sasuke soit leur coiffeur. Mais visiblement, dans la vie, on n'a pas toujours ce que l'on veut. Et elles vont très vite l'apprendre. UA, humour.


Titre : Elles n'étaient pas venues pour ça !

Auteur : Junon

Rating : K+

Genre : Général, humour, romance

Résumé : Elles sont trois et ne veulent qu'une chose, que Sasuke soit leur coiffeur. Mais visiblement, dans la vie, on n'a pas toujours ce que l'on veut. Et elles vont très vite l'apprendre. UA, humour.

Disclaimer : tout est à Kishimoto-sama, sauf le salon de coiffure.

Bêta-lecture : Tookuni

Elles n'étaient pas venues pour ça !

Combien de fois passaient-elles devant, par jour ? Cinq ? Dix ? Vingt fois ? Personne ne pourrait le dire. Pas même elles, ni le propriétaire du bar d'en face.

Qui étaient-elles ? Karin, Ino et Sakura, trois étudiantes en art dramatique. Et aujourd'hui était le grand jour pour elles. Elles avaient rendez-vous au salon de coiffure Jônin. Lieu devant lequel elles avaient pris l'habitude de passer pour voir Sasuke, le coiffeur.

Ce fut Sakura qui entra la première. Mais elle s'arrêta net, bloquant ainsi le passage. Sasuke n'était nulle part en vue. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se tourner vers Karin et Ino, une boule d'énergie verte se planta devant elle, la forçant à faire un pas en arrière.

« Bienvenue au salon Jônin, gentes demoiselles, je suis Lee. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda-t-il avec une petite courbette assez ridicule. »

Ce fut Karin qui se remit le plus vite de l'apparition de Lee, ce fut donc elle qui prit la parole.

« Nous avons rendez-vous, expliqua-t-elle, regardant autour d'elle pour voir Sasuke.

— Ah ah, mais alors vous êtes les demoiselles Karin, Ino et Sakura, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il tout content.

— C'est bien nous, affirma Ino.

C'est parfait ! Alors voilà comment ça va se passer. Je vais vous débarrasser et vous laisser vous asseoir pendant que je vais chercher vos coiffeurs. Vous pourrez ensuite leur expliquer ce que vous souhaitez. Cela vous convient-il ? Parfait ! À tout de suite ! »

Il partit sans même leur laisser le temps de répondre.

Il revint quelques secondes plus tard, très gêné.

« Hé hé, je me suis laissé emporter par la fougue de la jeunesse, j'ai oublié de vous débarrasser. »

C'est dans un état second que les trois filles lui donnèrent leur veste, leur esprit perturbé par le personnage haut en couleur de Lee et par l'absence de Sasuke.

« Je vous laisse vous asseoir, leur dit-il. »

Il partit en faisant un clin d'œil à Sakura qui en eut des frissons, mais de quoi ? D'effroi ? Sûrement, car Lee était quand même très étrange. De dégout ? Peut-être aussi car le visage de Lee était loin d'être attrayant à cause de ses sourcils qui avaient besoin d'une bonne épilation. De plaisir ? Même si elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, elle était heureuse que ça soit elle qu'il ait remarqué. Pas la jolie blonde, ni la très féminine rousse. Non, la fille aux cheveux roses, au front démesurément grand et à la poitrine trop petite.

C'est à cet instant que les trois filles comprirent. Elles étaient trois, Sasuke ne pourrait donc pas s'occuper de toutes. Une seule aurait le privilège de se faire toucher par lui. Mais laquelle ? Elles ne purent cependant pas y réfléchir pendant longtemps car, déjà, Lee revenait avec un blond. Celui-ci se planta face à Karin.

« Karin ? Je suis Naruto, c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi, lui expliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire.

— Sakura, c'est moi qui vais te coiffer, rajouta Lee. »

Le sourire d'Ino se dessina alors sur son visage. Elle avait gagné, c'était d'elle dont Sasuke allait s'occuper.

« Hum, Ino ? Je suis désolé, Shikamaru va bientôt arriver, fut la phrase de Naruto qui la fit désenchanter. »

Ainsi aucune d'elles n'allait être touchée par Sasuke. Elles en étaient tristes et heureuses à la fois.

Ino regarda Karin et Sakura s'éloigner, accompagnées de leur coiffeur attitré.

« Alors, que fait-on ? demanda Naruto.

— Oh, je pensais juste couper les pointes et faire un brushing, expliqua Karin.

— Et si… Hum, oui, j'ai une idée ! s'écria-t-il. »

C'est à ce moment que Karin comprit qu'avoir Naruto ne serait pas de tout repos. Son visage était bien trop illuminé pour cela.

« Et si, on coupait tes cheveux assez courts en laissant une mèche longue, qu'on teindrait en orange ? proposa-t-il.

— Non mais ça ne va pas ! Tu es malade ! hurla-t-elle en ayant très peur pour ses cheveux.

— Mais pourquoi ? Tu aurais l'air d'un soleil, se justifia-t-il.

— Un soleil ? Je…, hésita-t-elle, avant de se reprendre. Non, mais non ! Je ne veux pas que tu coupes tous mes cheveux ! »

Naruto lui fit une petite moue pour lui signaler qu'il était déçu, mais elle ne changea pas d'avis. Elle tenait à ses cheveux.

« Très bien, pas de changement colossal. Mais est-ce que tu es contre l'idée de faire une couleur ? lui demanda-t-il.

— Pas spécialement, non. Après, ça dépend de quelle couleur. »

Elle regretta vite sa réponse en voyant le sourire de Naruto revenir à la charge.

Pendant ce temps, Sakura n'était pas en meilleure position.

« Alors, Sakura, qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ? lui demanda Lee avec un grand sourire.

— Et bien, je pensais rafraîchir mes pointes et me teindre en brune, expliqua-t-elle.

— Comment ? Mais pourquoi ? Tes cheveux sont tels des fleurs de cerisiers au printemps ! Pourquoi vouloir les faire se faner ? »

Pendant un instant, Sakura cru qu'il se moquait d'elle, mais en voyant son regard sérieux, elle comprit. Lee venait effectivement de comparer ses cheveux à des « sakura » et pour lui c'était un très beau compliment.

« Par contre, on pourrait tester une coupe un peu comme la mienne, ajouta-t-il.

— Non mais tu es complètement malade ! hurla-t-elle.

— Bon, je prends ça pour un non.

— Evidemment que c'est un non, soupira-t-elle. »

Le pire, pour Sakura, était que Lee avait véritablement l'air déçu, elle en était presque triste pour lui. Presque, parce qu'il venait quand même de lui proposer une coupe au bol…

« On peut quand même couper, non ? Parce que j'ai une autre idée, retenta-t-il. »

Du côté d'Ino, les choses n'allaient guère mieux. Naruto avait dit que son coiffeur arrivait, mais elle l'attendait toujours. Et cela faisait un quart d'heure qu'elle était assise en train de penser que si Sasuke s'était occupé d'elle, toute cette attente n'aurait pas existé.

Ce fut un quart d'heure plus tard, qu'un jeune homme s'approcha d'elle.

« Ino ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui, c'est moi.

—Bien, je suis Shikamaru, on y va ? »

C'est tout ? Fut ce que pensa Ino. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de présenter des excuses pour son retard.

Il la fit s'asseoir devant un miroir.

« Alors, tu veux faire quoi ? lui demanda-t-il, en s'appuyant sur son siège.

— Et bien, je pensais faire des mèches violettes. Je ne veux pas couper. Et je veux un super brushing, répondit-elle. »

Shikamaru soupira avant de répondre.

« C'est trop galère tout ça. On va faire autre chose.

— Je te demande pardon ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

— Oui, faire des mèches, c'est trop long. On va donc faire autre chose.

— Non mais c'est quoi ce délire ! Ce n'est pas à toi de choisir ! C'est moi la cliente, et tu dois m'obéir, s'emporta-t-elle.

— J'entends bien. Mais franchement, les mèches violettes, ça ne t'ira pas.

— Ah oui ? Et tu en sais quoi, toi ?

— Euh, je suis coiffeur, ça te va comme réponse ? tenta-t-il. »

Après tout, il est vrai que c'était lui qui savait. Mais Ino n'était pas connue pour laisser tomber facilement.

« Non. Explique-toi, ordonna-t-elle en croisant les bras.

—Galère… Tu es blonde, tu es pale, mais ton visage est lumineux. Les mèches violettes vont t'assombrir. C'est mieux ? soupira-t-il.

— Oui. Mais alors, je fais quoi ? demanda-t-elle. »

Elle avait tout prévu, sauf que les mèches ne soient pas faisables. Il soupira de nouveau.

« Tu me fais confiance ? »

Ino s'apprêtait à répondre « non » quand elle vit son visage. Il semblait si sûr de lui, comme s'il n'avait aucun doute quant à ce qu'il devait faire avec ses cheveux, il le savait. C'est pourquoi ce fut un « oui » qui s'échappa de ses lèvres.

S'il y eut bien un moment où les trois filles furent en accord total avec leur coiffeur, ce fut lors du soin. Elles eurent toutes la même pensée « Oh boy, c'est merveilleux. ».

Pour Sakura, le soin fut comme un havre de paix dans lequel elle pu se reposer après les shampooings énergiques de Lee. Pour Karin, ce fut le moment où elle pu se laisser aller, parce que là au moins elle savait ce que Naruto lui faisait. Eh oui, il ne lui avait même pas dit quelle couleur il comptait faire et il lui avait posé un bandeau sur les yeux pour l'empêcher de voir. Pour Ino, ce fut le moment où elle se dit qu'elle faisait bien de faire confiance à Shikamaru, parce que si le reste était aussi divin que le massage, elle sortirait de là trois fois plus belle qu'à son arrivée.

Les trois garçons leur firent un massage du cuir chevelu divin, qui ne dura pas assez longtemps. Bien vite leurs inquiétudes revinrent à la charge.

Sakura cru que son cœur s'était arrêté lorsqu'elle avait vu Lee couper une longue mèche de cheveux.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

— Tu verras, je laisse la fougue de la jeunesse guider ma paire de ciseaux lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire. »

Elle n'aurait pas été capable d'expliquer pourquoi, mais cela suffit à la rassurer. Cela aurait été le contraire pour n'importe qui d'autre, mais pas elle, pourtant ses cheveux étaient entre les mains de « la fougue de la jeunesse ».

Et puis il la faisait rire avec son grand sourire et ses yeux pleins d'étoiles. Elle avait envie de croire en lui.

Pour ne pas trop être stressée par ce qu'elle voyait, Sakura décida de fermer les yeux, elle aurait ainsi la surprise.

Ce choix, Karin aurait bien aimé l'avoir. Mais non, pour elle, c'était la cécité obligatoire. Elle avait bien tenté d'enlever le bandeau, mais rien n'y faisait, Naruto veillait. Il voulait absolument que sa nouvelle tête soit une surprise.

Lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit des ciseaux, elle se tendit immédiatement.

« Relax, tu es entre de bonnes mains. Les meilleures même. »

Non, cela ne l'aida pas à se relaxer, au contraire. Comment quelqu'un qui avait voulu la raser en laissant une longue mèche orange pouvait-il être le meilleur coiffeur ?

Donc oui, ce qu'elle voulait c'était voir ce qu'il avait fait à ses cheveux et ce qu'il était encore en train de faire.

Mais le pire dans tout cela, c'était qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver qu'il avait une jolie voix. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur elle. Elle se retrouvait avec le maniaque de la couleur et elle craquait sur sa voix. Il avait quelle tête, déjà ?

De son côté, Ino avait profité du massage bien plus que les autres. Oui, le sien avait duré beaucoup plus longtemps. Pourquoi ? On peut très bien trouver différentes explications : Shikamaru aime masser, il avait la flemme d'aller chercher une serviette, il voulait endormir sa vigilance avant de passer à la suite ? Nul ne le saura jamais, mais quoi qu'il en soit, Ino n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Mais le fait qu'elle ignorait tout de ce que Shikamaru allait lui faire, se rappela à elle lorsqu'elle se retrouva de nouveau face au miroir.

« Et maintenant, tu vas faire quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

— Chut, fais-moi confiance, répondit-il. »

Lui faire confiance, il en avait de bonnes, quand même. C'était de ses cheveux dont ils parlaient et Ino tenait à ses cheveux.

Mais en même temps, elle continuait de lui faire confiance, c'était presque comme si elle le connaissait et qu'elle savait qu'il ne ferait rien qui pourrait ne pas lui plaire. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de s'avancer lorsqu'il approcha la paire de ciseaux de ses cheveux.

« Galère Ino, revient ici, lui dit-il en la réinstallant dans le fauteuil.

— Non ! fut le hurlement qu'elle poussa lorsqu'il coupa une mèche de vingt centimètres environ. »

« J'avais dit que je ne voulais pas couper ! Je voulais garder mes cheveux longs et toi tu coupes tout !

— Galère, ce n'est pas la peine de hurler comme ça.

— Je hurle si je veux ! A cause de toi, je suis chauve ! »

Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres de Shikamaru. Lèvres qu'Ino trouva très attirantes. Non, rayez ça, elle ne l'avait pas pensé, c'était juste un coiffeur idiot que son père allait poursuivre en justice.

« Laisse-toi faire Ino, Shikamaru s'y connaît en coupe, intervint Naruto.

— Mais je ne voulais pas les couper moi… se lamenta Ino.

— Tu verras, tu seras contente quand il aura fini, rajouta Naruto. »

Voyant qu'elle ne disait plus rien, Shikamaru repris la parole, non sans un soupir.

« C'est bon, je peux recommencer à couper ?

— Tu ne vas pas me laisser avec une mèche plus courte que les autres, de toute façon. Mais je te préviens, si ça ne me plait pas, je vais te poursuivre en justice et tu perdras tout. C'est compris ?

— Galère, fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint. »

Shikamaru se remit à couper et Ino regarda ses cheveux tomber au sol, petit à petit. Elle refusait de voir ce que cela donnait et restait concentrée sur les mèches au sol qui étaient de plus en plus nombreuses. Elle n'aurait pas été aussi fière, elle se serait laissée aller à pleurer, mais devant Shikamaru, jamais.

« Et voilà, dirent les trois coiffeurs en même temps. »

Naruto retira son bandeau à Karin alors que Sakura ouvrait les yeux et qu'Ino relevait la tête. Encore une fois, les trois filles eurent la même expression. Elles ouvrirent la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. « Choquées » était le mot qui les qualifiait.

Sakura qui était venue pour se teindre en brune et pour rafraîchir ses pointes avait désormais un carré plongeant et ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi roses que les _sakura_. Karin qui voulait juste rafraichir ses pointes et un brushing avait désormais ses pointes noires. Et Ino qui voulait avoir des mèches violettes et un brushing sans que ses cheveux ne perdent ne serait-ce qu'un centimètre était toujours aussi blonde mais ses cheveux lui arrivaient aux omoplates et sa mèche avait été effilée.

Non, ce n'est pas ce qu'elles souhaitaient, mais aucune d'elles ne comptait se plaindre. Sakura avait perdu le côté enfantin qui lui conférait sa longue chevelure, Karin était beaucoup plus classe qu'avant et Ino appréciait la légèreté de sa tête et de pouvoir voir le côté droit de son visage.

« Alors ? demanda Naruto, face au mutisme des filles.

— Incroyable, fut ce que Karin déclara. »

Le sourire de Naruto se fit alors confiant, comme s'il était sûr que ça lui plairait.

« Oui, j'ai fait du bon boulot, encore mieux que l'idée du soleil.

Sakura ? interrogea Lee.

Je vais te dire, je crois que la fougue de la jeunesse a encore frappé et en bien, répondit-elle en souriant et en lui faisant un clin d'œil. »

Shikamaru se contenta de regarder Ino en haussant un sourcil.

« Je n'y crois pas, tu as coupé et ça me plait… murmura-t-elle.

— Je t'avais dit de me faire confiance.

— Mais je ne te connais pas. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire confiance aux étrangers.

— Galère.

— Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? lui demanda-t-elle en souriant. »

Encore une fois, il se contenta de la regarder.

« Lundi, tu ne travailles pas, vous êtes fermés. Je finis à quinze heures. Passe me chercher devant l'école Senju.

— Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ? demanda-t-il.

— Parce que je t'ai dit de le faire. Et comme ça on apprendra à se connaître et peut-être que je te ferai entièrement confiance la prochaine fois que tu approcheras une paire de ciseaux de mes cheveux, lui répondit-elle.

— Qui a dit que je comptais te recoiffer ?

— Moi. C'est toi que je demanderai. »

Shikamaru soupira avant de lâcher un « T'es vraiment galère » qu'elle prit, à raison, pour un « d'accord ».

Un sourire séducteur remplaça celui déjà existant sur le visage de Naruto.

« Tu finis à la même heure, Karin ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui. On est toutes les trois dans la même classe, répondit-elle. »

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de rajouter quoi que ce soit, ils s'étaient compris.

« La fougue de la jeunesse me pousse à te demander de m'accorder un rendez-vous, Sakura, expliqua Lee.

Et elle me pousse à accepter. »

L'attitude de Lee avait beaucoup plu Sakura qui s'amusa à entrer dans son jeu. Sauf qu'elle avait encore du travail si elle voulait que sa « nice pose » puisse rivaliser avec celle de Lee.

Les trois filles payèrent et sortirent, tout sourire.

Aucune d'elles ne songeait à Sasuke, désormais, non, il était bien loin dans leur esprit.

Elles étaient venues pour être coiffées d'une certaine manière par lui et elles s'étaient faites coiffer autrement par trois autres garçons avec qui elles avaient rendez-vous. Finalement, Sasuke avait bien fait de ne pas se montrer.

Fin 


End file.
